


dark nights and bright dyes

by minty (mintyyfresh)



Series: mcyt requests [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, George Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, No Romance, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap needs a hug, Whump, also its not crack i just can't name my stories for some fuckin reason idk, character injury, everybody needs a hug tbh, i still cant do tags sorry lmao, no beta we die like lmanberg, thats pretty much it, the blind video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyyfresh/pseuds/minty
Summary: Sapnap watched the glowing, blinking boat fade into the horizon, the sounds of the bickering boys diminishing as the light fled farther and farther away. Finally, it shut off for good, like a candle being put out by the wind, and he was suddenly swathed in overwhelming darkness. You could almost feel the surroundings whispering, “They left you. You’re alone.”_____Or: It's the blind video, and George and Dream are away on the boat, laughing their asses off.In hindsight? Leaving Sapnap behind probably wasn't the best idea.
Relationships: all platonic babey - Relationship
Series: mcyt requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004916
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	dark nights and bright dyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minion_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minion_senpai).



> To minion_senpai! Thanks for the fun prompt (and love your name LMAO)
> 
> I don't think that anything in here is all that graphic, but if you tend to get super super squeamish, be a bit careful! Also, take note that *** means a POV switch. Pretty sure that's self-explanatory, but figured I'd put it in anyways!
> 
> Please let me know how I can improve my writing and what you think! You have no idea how much comments mean to me, and I'm trying my best to get better, so let me know what I can fix!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“George! Quick! Let’s go!”

The two boys laughed maniacally as they ducked around trees and finally hopped into the oak boat, water splashing at their haste.

“No! Don’t leave me here!” Sapnap screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to catch the others, but he couldn’t navigate through the darkness fast enough. “I’m caught on something! Guys!”

“Row! Row, row, row!” George screeched, frantically hitting Dream’s arm. The three were all practically blind, but even through words one could see the massive shit-eating grin on the British boy’s face. It was suddenly illuminated by him igniting a torch, if only to find where the oars were in the dusk of the boat.

“I’m rowing!” Dream hollered in reply. “Turn off the light or he’ll see us!” Sapnap watched the glowing, blinking boat fade into the horizon, the sounds of the bickering boys diminishing as the light fled farther and farther away. Finally, it shut off for good, like a candle being put out by the wind, and he was suddenly swathed in overwhelming darkness. You could almost feel the surroundings whispering, “ _They left you. You’re alone.”_

He kicked a pebble on the shore and muttered angrily to himself, “It’s just a stupid fucking bit. They’ll be back soon, I know it.” He sat on the sand and skipped stones for a while in an attempt to comfort himself. Besides, if he threw a couple a little too hard in frustration, no one was there to know.

Sapnap was almost feeling better about being left behind when he heard the low grunts behind him.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

***

Dream sat on the far side of the little oak rowboat, picking away at splinters of wood with his nails. He was all for a good prank, but the man was a speedrunner. This goofing off, as much as he enjoyed it, was a little slow for his taste. I mean, they hadn’t even gone _mining_ yet.

“Did you see his _face?_ Oh, my God, he was so pissed!” George crowed, and Dream let out a chuckle. “Well, I mean, technically I didn’t see his face, but still! That was hilarious!”

Dream let the boy relish in his victory for a few more moments, before interrupting his cackles with a thought. “Hey, George, what time is it? Maybe we can grab some pearls tonight before we even go to the Nether.”

George sighed. “That’s a good idea,” he said glumly. “I guess we need to go back to Sapnap now. It was so nice and quiet without him, too.”

Dream wheezed, “Chin up, king, your goggles are falling,” and the mood was brightened again, their laughter echoing out over the expanse of dark water. Dream felt around for the oak oars, and slowly began rowing back to shore, joking with George all the way there.

Their giggles immediately ceased when they heard the scream.

Dream’s eyebrows knit immediately. “Sapnap?” he called out, only inky dark ahead of him. “George, put the torches on.”

“Sapnap?”

“DREAM!” The voice cried out from ahead, throaty and riddled with fear. Dream felt his chest tighten like an eighty-year-old asthmatic trying to run a marathon. Sapnap needed them, and fast.

“George, row!” he commanded. “WE’RE COMING, SAPNAP!”

“D-dream,” the voice sobbed out. “George?”

“We’re almost there!”

***

As soon as he heard the clamor, it was over. George was putting _physical effort_ into something for the first time in his life. He didn’t say a word, but his teeth were grinding. Oh, God, this was probably his fault. He shouldn’t have played that stupid fucking prank, and now his friend was suffering because of it. How was he spending his time laughing?

He was so deep in his own head, he didn’t even notice they hit land until Dream leapt out, water splashing everywhere.

The last time water splashed on this shore, they were leaving their friend behind.

“Sapnap!” Dream shouted. “Sapnap, where are you?” He began fervently placing torches. “George, help me find him!”

“Here,” a voice groaned, and Dream did a full one eighty, kicking up sand, and began an all-out sprint towards him. George dashed behind the blonde and the two boys skidded to a halt at a limp body, quivering on the sandy shore. That was _Sapnap_. Holy shit.

The battered boy stirred and let out a weak chuckle. “Help me up, asshole,” he said shakily, reaching out a hand. Dream clenched his teeth.

“Dickhead! Don’t you know how worried we were, hearing you screaming like a little girl? You’re not even fucking _armorless_. My God, I thought you were dead.” Sapnap scoffed, and George eyed him over.  
He was in leather boots and a chestplate, and by the light of his torch, George could make out the rusty brownish color that people always tell him is red. George rolled his eyes.

“You had the time to dye your chestplate? Ugh, you got us good. I should’ve known you were fucking with us.” He pulled his friend up with his torchless hand, and Sapnap pitched forwards before stumbling into Dream.

“Wha-” Dream caught him in surprise, holding the man up against his chest. His hands brushed against Sapnap’s sides, and he hissed in pain. Dream’s angry face slid off immediately as he stared at his hands, suddenly tainted with a sticky, murky liquid.

_“That’s not fucking dye.”_

Sapnap groaned and clung to Dream like his life depended on it. Slowly, George watched Dream unbuckle the chestplate from the back and pull it off. What he saw made his stomach drop to bedrock.

The “dye” didn’t stop at the chestplate. No, the dark hue stained his normally white shirt and was dripping down towards his pants. It was muddying Dream’s bright yellow hoodie. It was dirtying the clean white sand beneath him.

George wanted to puke.

“I’m so sorry,” Sapnap croaked out. “There were just so many.” He tucked his head back into Dream’s chest, and tears began to wet the sweatshirt. Dream ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, before sharing a look with George. He bit his lip. What could he even do in this situation?

“Let’s get him to a bed,” George murmured to his blonde friend, not trusting himself to talk normally. His head was still pounding. Sapnap was hurt, and it was his fault.

Dream thankfully took charge and swept up the sobbing man into a bridal-style carry, careful to not touch anywhere on his chest. He nodded at George, and indicated to start moving towards the forest. _How could I have not thought of that?_ George thought to himself. _Sapnap needs shelter, and fast._

Turning on his heel, George led the boys through the underbrush with his torch, grimacing every time he heard Sapnap’s winces of pain. He finally found an empty outcropping of stone underneath a hill and gestured for Dream to wait while he inspected it. He’d put Sapnap in another dangerous situation when the Nether froze over.

He stepped into the dark space cautiously, holding his torch high, and began to look around. The shallow cave was walls of stone and diorite, with a few cobwebs in the upper corners. There were some dry vines lining the sides of the cave, and sparsely scattered pebbles and sticks along the floor. George inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. It smelled slightly of mold, and heavily of dust. He concluded that it was safe. Nothing living had been here for a long time.

He turned around to beckon Dream forwards, and the two began to set up camp for the night. It was lucky that they were able to get Sapnap out of the wilderness. Mobs were still slinking about through the dark, and the air was thick as if anticipating rain.

Dream placed a bed and gently set his friend down on it. He cringed at the blood soaking his hoodie and gingerly cut Sapnap’s shirt off of him to see the damage, hands shaking slightly.

George didn’t want to look. But he had to.

Moments after, he sorely wished he hadn’t.

The poor boy was covered in deep, bloody bites, tinged slightly yellowish at the edges. His skin was torn where it wasn’t bitten, and blood and pus leaked out of each wound like a dripping faucet. George felt himself tremble, and his vision went slightly cloudy as he sank against the stone wall.

They had left him to zombies, blind and alone. Oh, George would never forgive himself for this. Not for as long as he lives.

“He’s passed out by now, thank God,” Dream finally said, breaking the stinging silence. The boys turned to look at each other, and George could feel the tears shimmering in Dream’s eyes mirror his own.

“How could we be so _stupid?_ ” Dream asked, voice breaking. “How did we let this happen?” George shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he muttered bitterly.

The two sat in the stillness, neither able to form any more words. The only sounds for a while were muffled sniffles, the rain pattering on the cave roof, and the soft whistle of Sapnap’s nose as the boy slept.

Eventually, Dream stood, wiping his sleeve across his face. He set his jaw and left the cave with his sword in tow. George let him. _God knows what he’s doing, but someone has to watch Sapnap,_ he thought grimly. _We clearly haven't been doing a great job as of late._

After what seemed like eons of only watching the steady rhythm of Sapnap’s breathing and feeling like he was falling to his death from guilt, George startled to Dream marching in, soaking wet, with gapples, potions, and string in tow.

“How-” George started, but Dream shook him off and got to work. He stitched up the gaping wounds, washing out the infection with healing potions he got from who knows where. Finally, he gently shook Sapnap’s shoulder, and the boy woke with a sharp gasp.

He bolted to a sitting position, almost hyperventilating, and immediately clenched his hands into fists. His eyes were wild, like a wild animal, trying to locate the nearest threat. George felt his heart cleave in half.

“Sapnap! Sapnap, it’s just us, I promise,” Dream cried, and the boy slumped back in relief. He shuddered out a sigh.

“Eat this,” Dream breathed, stroking circles on Sapnap’s cheek with his thumb and offering a gapple with his other hand. The boy whimpered quietly, tears trickling down his face, but finally took the gapple and began to eat. George turned away, pretending not to notice that Sapnap was crying. He knew that he wouldn’t want to be seen that way.

After a few moments, George turned back to face his friend, and his jaw dropped. He could _see_ the color returning to his cheeks.

Thank God for gapples. Sapnap was going to be okay.

Without much thought, he rushed the bed and enveloped the man in a bear hug. Dream immediately blanketed them both with his long arms, and sighed into the crook of George’s neck. The three stayed like that for a moment, before Sapnap coughed awkwardly and they drew away.

“Sorry for worrying you guys like that,” he said, not meeting either of their eyes. “I should’ve been able to take them, but I just couldn’t see and then I lost my sword and-”

“Don’t apologize,” George burst out. “We shouldn’t have left you. Not when we’re all basically blind, and when we knew it was going to be night soon.” His lower lip wobbled and he clenched his jaw so as to not let tears fall for the second time that night.

“I promise you, Sap. We’ll never do that again,” Dream filled in, voice heavy with guilt. “You’re not getting hurt again. Not now. Not ever.” The tall man sniffled and quickly swiped his hand over his face, cheeks turning red in the flickering torchlight.

Sapnap met George’s eyes, a tender smile stretching across his face, then turned to meet Dream’s.

“It’s okay, guys, I promise. Besides, I’m safe now.”

***

It had been an absolutely exhausting several hours, and George and Dream had passed out before they even hit the pillow on their beds. Sapnap stayed awake for a moment, if only to look over the peaceful, sleeping faces of his two best friends.

Zombie bites fucking sucked. No one could dispute that. But as Sapnap heard Dream’s soft snores, and watched the gentle rise and fall of George’s chest, he really didn’t care all that much about the pain he endured that day.

After all, what is pain when your friends are there to take care of you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means the world to me that you chose to click on my writing! I read every single comment I get, so don't be shy! Tell me about anything going on for you :) I want to hear it all
> 
> I ended up renaming this fic because I feel like I can't even take myself seriously when I try to write heavy injury and whump stuff and it's called "that shit hurted" LMFAO so thanks for bearing with me through all of my headassery, dear readers <3


End file.
